


情事镜中留

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 在邓布利多和格林德沃的故事中，最广为人知的是1945年他们的决斗，也许还有少部分人知道在他们青年时代曾经有所交集。但是更多的秘密从来没有第三个知晓：比如他们曾经是最好的朋友，比如在1945年的决斗之后，国际巫师法庭同意对格林德沃处以死刑，而拯救格林德沃的，是他和决斗胜利者、他的夙敌邓布利多在纽蒙迦德中的一场性爱。





	情事镜中留

 

For those forever summer days.

-

【阿不思·邓布利多】

1991年8月的一个下午，康奈利·福吉来到了阿不思·邓布利多的校长办公室，来和他说，德国魔法部传来的消息，说纽蒙迦德的那位疯了。邓布利多就说，疯了就疯了，大不了多派几个傲月罗守着别让那边出事就行了，有什么大惊小怪的。福吉说，是啊，德国人，就爱大惊小怪。

后来他们接着聊起了许多不相关的事情，聊到了魔法部下半年的工作计划，聊到了哈利·波特要来霍格沃茨，聊到尼可·勒梅的死，还聊到了一些别的什么。邓布利多记不太清了，大约也不过是一些琐事。 **格林德沃的名字出现在他们的对话中，又迅速地消失，像夏日湖上一朵闪现而又倏尔结束的涟漪。**

但是那天晚上邓布利多久违地做了梦，梦中他还是身处霍格沃茨的校长室，周围的一切事体都清晰而分毫毕现，仿若现实世界。事实上一开始他的确以为自己还醒着，正站在校长办公室的窗户前，看八月黄昏的太阳把发烫的金色光芒洒在城堡建筑的边缘上，溅出暖融融的碎金子。但是很快他感到了迷惑，因为他身后，总是空荡荡的校长办公室突然变得喧哗起来，洋溢着一种温暖得让人心碎的躁动。于是他转过身去，看到了一个金色头发的男孩，正懒洋洋地坐在他的校长办公椅上，长腿翘着，放在桌上，福克斯就落在他的肩头柔婉地鸣叫。

凤凰的尾羽金灿灿的，那男孩的头发也金灿灿的。男孩对他露出甜蜜的笑容，朝他摆手，示意他走到他身边去。于是邓布利多像中了夺魂咒一般走了过去。男孩拉起了他的手，把他的手放到了自己的嘴唇边。男孩的嘴唇在颤动，在一张一合，柔软，像某种从矿物质壳里探出头的软体动物。他忍不住合了合手掌，让那男孩的嘴贴的他手心更紧，直到他几乎要能握住那男孩花瓣似的、粉色的嘴唇。这时那男孩开始说话。

他把嘴贴在邓布利多的手心里开始说话。

**他说：阿尔，你把我关进牢房还不算，还要把我逼疯，你怎么这么狠心？**

男孩说话的时候，字眼就随着他嘴唇的颤动从邓布利多的手心流到骨头里，再流到他脑子里，变成一把把锋利的匕首，一齐扎向他的脑袋。血流出来，金发男孩迅速消失在他面前，空气中开始弥漫金色的灰尘，福克斯哀哀鸣叫。邓布利多徒劳无功地在空气中抓来抓去，但那男孩就是消失了，无影无踪。而与此同时他的脑袋开始剧烈疼痛，他气喘吁吁地从梦中惊醒，发现自己正坐在校长办公室里，坐在刚刚盖勒特·格林德沃消失的地方——那张校长办公椅上。福克斯从凤凰栖木上飞下来，落到了他面前，尾羽像梦中一样金光灿烂、闪闪发亮。

就是在这一瞬间，他想见到格林德沃的心情变得强烈。他只是想见到那个人而已——用那个人苍老、破损的容貌来让自己清醒过来。于是他走出了校长室。时近午夜，没有开学的霍格沃茨城堡安静得让人生畏。邓布利多穿着晨衣走在长廊里，夏夜的风从狭窄的长条窗户里吹进来，就好像九十二年前的那个夏夜一样。一切都没有变，邓布利多几乎要哭出来了，一切都没有变，这城堡还是安静、温柔地呆在这里，夏夜也还是一样晃晃悠悠吹着风，接纳他、拥抱他。

**只有霍格沃茨和夏天没有抛弃过他。**

**-**

九十二年的今天，他也走过这条长廊，只不过那一次他不是一个人走的，而是和盖勒特·格林德沃一起。那时候他们都很年轻，他才十八岁，盖尔才十六岁——他们跌跌撞撞地在这条走廊里行走，互相拥抱，酒精让他们的动作幅度变得夸张。他们大笑，又大声嚷嚷，紧紧地贴在一起，成为连体婴儿，又像头没脑袋的巨怪一样东闯西撞。 **阿尔，阿尔，阿尔。** 那时候那男孩是这么叫他的。我好像喝得有点多了，说完他就爆发出一阵笑声。盖勒特大笑的时候总是很动人，他的金色头发会因为他颤动不停的身体而掉到他眼前，他的蓝眼睛眯起来，在长长的眼睫缝隙中闪闪发光。他英俊得有些过分了，那个时候。那天是阿不思·邓布利多平生以来第一次真正意义上的醉酒，在此之前，他只和多吉在三把扫帚喝过黄油啤酒——或者浅尝辄止地尝试一点火焰威士忌。但是那天他真的喝醉了，盖勒特先是给他灌下了一大杯干伏特加（说真的，他不喜欢这种属于俄国人的酒），酒汁入口就像滚烫的火一样灼烧着他的喉咙，把他的心和肺都烧得暖烘烘的，接下来，盖勒特又巧立名目，给他喝掉了一杯杯奇奇奇怪的酒。阿不思的脑袋越来越轻飘飘，晕晕乎乎，全世界都在对他微笑。他看着盖勒特，觉得那男孩真是出人意料的好，好得他想抱住他，狠狠地痛哭一场。

为了自由。为了更伟大的利益。为了巫师社会！为了我们的未来！ **为了我遇见你——** 说这句话时他们都已经醉了，阿不思靠在盖勒特肩膀上，而盖勒特又喝了一口酒，低头去吻阿不思。于是酒又渡到了他嘴里，胃里。盖勒特喝了多少口酒，就吻了他多少遍，直到阿不思的嘴唇被酒液和黏糊糊的口水浸泡得肿起来。为了你被德姆斯特朗开除！为了我遇见你！最后阿不思也开始胡言乱语。他们兴高采烈地骑上了两把破旧的彗星扫帚，绕着戈德里克山谷乱飞一通。

阿尔！盖勒特大喊。

干——什么！

我们去霍格沃茨吧！

什——么？！

我们去霍格沃茨吧！带我看看你的学校。盖勒特偏过头看他。我想看你的学校！阿尔！

可，可这是暑假，学校已经关掉了——

见鬼，谁他妈在乎这个！盖勒特不耐烦地咂嘴，我们去吧！

阿不思没法拒绝盖勒特。清醒的时候无法拒绝，喝醉的时候同样无法拒绝。盖勒特说，他这一晚上赠送给他的吻够多了，他必须得回报他，而阿不思醉醺醺的脑袋竟然下意识认为那家伙讲得很对。于是他们调转扫帚的方向，向霍格沃茨飞去。他们降落在城堡前的空地上，推推搡搡地爬窗户翻进了城堡的走廊，正是邓布利多现在所走在的这条。

我知道有一样好东西。阿不思嘻嘻笑着，靠在墙壁上，用手去扯盖勒特的领子。你想不想去看？

我当然想。盖勒特咧嘴笑了，白色的牙齿露出来，像找到猎物的年轻野兽。

那么——阿不思指了指自己的嘴唇（他真的喝醉了）—— **来吻我，我就告诉你。**

他已经快要走到那房间了，邓布利多放满了脚步。

盖勒特·格林德沃是操纵人心的好手，是擅长蛊惑人心的演说家，是享受玩弄别人的控制狂。这些他早应该明白的，但当时他不明白。他那时候太年轻，没有享受过什么像样的爱，以至于一头落入了格林德沃的猎网。盖勒特用他的清隽面容和洋溢的才华征服了他，用伏特加和一打一打的吻征服了他。十八岁的阿不思靠在石头墙上，被吻得迷迷糊糊，身体发软，浑身升腾起陌生的奇异欲望。 **盖勒特，盖勒特。盖尔。** 他喃喃地叫着这个名字。盖勒特的嘴唇辗转过他的肩窝和锁骨，停留在他胸口前。带我去看那东西吧，阿尔。他低声说，张嘴隔着衬衣咬住了阿不思的乳首。那未被人品尝过的禁果立刻颤颤巍巍挺立起来，变涨，变得出奇敏感，衬衣布料的摩擦都让它充血发痛。带我去看那东西。盖勒特命令道，手指捻住那地方。带我去，我会让你更舒服的。

就这样他们互相搂抱着、黏黏糊糊地来到了八楼，站在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴挂毯的对面。

那儿只有一堵空荡荡的墙，盖勒特有点狐疑。你确定是这儿吗？阿尔？

嘘！阿不思竖起手指，酒精和盖勒特的爱抚让他变得有点过于兴奋了，他忍不住地跳起来，夸张地挥舞着手臂。许愿，盖尔——对着墙，许愿。

许什么愿？别跳了，阿不思！

就说，阿不思靠在墙上，说你喜欢我。

酒精真好。酒精让他的声带变得直白，让他的脑袋暂时放松了对自己的控制。 **我喜欢你，盖尔。他轻声说，我非常非常喜欢你。**

盖勒特看起来愣住了。现在邓布利多可以断言，当时的格林德沃并非因为惊讶而愣神，而是因为他俘虏邓布利多的计划进行的难以置信的顺利才愣神。十六岁的盖勒特没有想到自己如此轻易就获得了一位才华卓绝的少年的心，即使在德姆斯特朗时代，他已经展现出了超人的吸引力，但那些在学校里和庸碌之众玩的小把戏竟然同样地成功应用在了阿不思·邓布利多的身上，这让他感到不可思议，也让他获得了巨大的成就感。

随着阿不思的话音落下，一扇有着金色把手的门出现在阿不思身后，门把手正抵在阿不思腰间。盖勒特长大了嘴：霍格沃茨城堡的魔力让他惊讶不已。他伸出手，想去打开那扇门，而阿不思按住了他：你喜欢我吗？盖勒特？

他们沉默着互相注视，阿不思亮蓝色的眼睛一直在眨，片刻之后盖勒特用一个吻回答了这个问题。别问这个，阿尔。亲吻的间隙盖勒特说，你难道不知道答案吗？你这么聪明。

于是盖勒特环抱着阿不思的腰身、打开了那扇门。门后是个天花板高耸、灯光昏暗的大房间，像储物室。阿不思拉着盖勒特走到一幅巨大的天鹅绒帷幔前：拉开它，盖尔。

盖勒特扯下了那帷幔，灰尘立刻开始在空气中横冲直撞。一面巨大的金框镜子出现在他面前，他抬起头看向镜框上的字：

厄里斯魔镜。

阿不思咯咯地笑着，从镜子边挪开，现在只剩盖勒特一个人站在了那里：看看镜子，盖尔，你能看到什么？

盖勒特看向镜子里，镜子里反射出他的倒影。这有什么稀奇的？他刚想问出口，只见镜子里的他对他眨了眨眼睛，身上的条纹衬衣变成了一领黑色的斗篷，接着，他看到了人群，熙熙攘攘的人群围在他脚下，而他站在最高处，挥舞魔杖在空中书写出几个大字：为了更伟大的利益！接着，人群开始欢呼，喊他的名字。他是万众瞩目之所在。

阿不思！他惊叫起来，这镜子是在预测未来吗？

阿不思笑得直不起腰来：你看到了什么？盖尔？

我看到我站在那儿，所有的巫师都在为我欢呼。我做到了，阿尔，我做到了。更伟大的利益，我实现了！

阿不思皱起了眉头：你看到了这个吗？我，我没看到过这个，我以为这是面恶作剧镜子来着。

他走到镜子前，看向镜面，镜子中间他和盖勒特并肩而立，接着，镜子中的盖勒特开始低头吻他，手摸进他衬衣的下摆，很快，那里面的两个男孩都变得赤条条的。阿不思愣住了，他上一次来的时候，在这里看到的并不是这样的景象。那一次他只是看到他站在威森加摩的陪审团席位上，胸口上佩戴着梅林勋章。他以为这是面让人看到辉煌未来的镜子，和人开玩笑的那种。

镜子里的盖勒特在亲吻他的大腿，阿不思感到晕眩，他的脸涨红了，而当他侧过脸时，真正的盖勒特还站在他的旁边，带着如痴如醉的神情欣赏镜子中他看到的伟业。

这真是面神奇的镜子，盖勒特喃喃，阿尔，你在里面看到了什么？

阿不思说不出话来，他的耳朵好像已经快要被烧坏了。他咬着嘴唇，转到镜子后，看到上面有一长串奇怪的篆文，厄里斯·斯特拉·厄赫鲁·阿伊特乌比·卡弗鲁·阿伊特昂·沃赫斯。盖勒特也走了过来，同样盯着这行字，过了几秒钟，盖勒特和阿不思同时开了口：

倒过来！

倒过来！

他们对视着，带着惊讶和赞赏。

是英文——

盖勒特说。

**I show not your face but your hearts desire.**

阿不思拼出了这句话。

是欲望。盖勒特重复那个单词，阿不思，这面镜子里照出的是我们的欲望——你的脸为什么那么红？你喝太多酒了吗？

没有。阿不思赶紧摇头，他感到不舒服，镜子照射出了他的欲望。盖勒特在吻他的大腿，他们赤条条的搂在一起。梅林。那是他的欲望，镜子不是在预测未来，更不是在拿他取乐——他的欲望从庸俗的名气和地位变成了盖勒特，盖勒特变成了他的欲望。

你看到了什么？你还没有告诉我，阿不思。

我……看到你在吻我。

-

有求必应屋又一次朝他敞开了门。

那房间还是和过去一样，像个杂物间，厄里斯魔镜就在房间的正当中，没有盖着帷幔。

邓布利多朝镜子走了过去，闭着眼，带着某种侥幸心理。直到冰冷的镜面碰到了他的鼻子，他才小心地睁开了眼睛。

镜子里出现了一个人，和他面对面。

是个金色头发的男孩，皮肤光滑，表情张扬。他没有看到他意想中的那个人，没有看到衰老的格林德沃，镜子里，盖勒特带着恒久不变的快乐笑容望着他，冲他眨眼睛。邓布利多呜咽了一声捂住了脸，而镜中人还在歪着脑袋看着他，好像在问：你怎么不看我呢？阿不思？

 -

 **——** **你怎么不看我呢？阿不思？**

他听到盖勒特邪恶的呓语，盖勒特磨着他的耳朵，往他耳朵里吹着气。阿不思的脸被紧紧按在镜面上，每当他睁开眼时，他就会看到镜子中的盖勒特和他自己正在以令人羞耻的方式交媾，他甚至觉得自己已经听到了镜中人发出的喘息和交合声，这一切让他的头皮发麻、四肢发软，而盖勒特还在一遍遍地问他：你在镜子中看到了什么，为什么不看我呢？阿不思？

别问我，别问我，别、别问……我。阿不思被从没体会过的性欲冲昏了头脑，盖勒特明明还没做到那一步，只是把他的脸按在镜子上，不停地吻他的脖颈、抚摸他的小腹而已，但是镜子已经抢先一步告诉了他他想要什么： **他想和盖勒特做更多，想被盖勒特——操** 。

这个字眼太糟糕了，阿不思这辈子都没用过这种字眼。这时盖勒特的手突然挪到了他的裤子上，那儿正发涨得难受。盖勒特轻轻捏了捏那里，小声问：你是不是看到了这个？阿不思？

阿不思当即完全硬了起来，身体开始止不住地发抖。这反应让盖勒特笑了起来，他把嘴唇贴到阿不思脸颊上：我是胡说的——但是好像，我猜对了？

阿不思真的开始呜咽起来，盖勒特从这之中得到了成就感。征服阿不思·邓布利多，无论是通过哪种方式，都让他觉得不可思议的美妙。他隔着阿不思的裤子揉捏着那里，感觉到阿不思在他怀中颤动，阿不思的嘴唇像鱼类一样一张一合，好像想说点什么，泪珠就挂在他睫毛上，闪闪发光。

我非常遵守承诺，阿不思。盖勒特继续用语言挑逗着容易害羞的男孩。我刚刚说，如果你带我看看好玩的东西，我会让你更舒服，现在我来兑现承诺——告诉我，阿不思，你喜欢被怎么侍候？你想让我给你舔那玩意儿，还是做点别的？盖勒特的手指伸进了阿不思的裤子里。你的屁股摸起来很软，阿尔。如果你不确定的话，看看镜子，镜子会告诉你你想被我怎么弄的。

他掰着阿不思的脸，强迫他去看镜子：于是阿不思看到了，镜子里的他正跪在盖勒特的两腿之间，嘴里含着盖勒特的性器，屁股撅的高高的。有一瞬间他呆愣住了，不敢相信那镜子里反射出的竟然是他的欲望。就在这时他看到了盖勒特的眼睛：深蓝色的眼睛。盖勒特倒吸了一口气，接着露出了得意的、自大的微笑：

很主动嘛，阿不思。

阿不思这才明白盖勒特刚刚对他用了摄神取念。他看到了，阿不思有点绝望地想，盖勒特看到了他从镜子里看到的那些淫靡的画面。他全都看到了。阿不思捂住了脸，他全都看到了。现在盖勒特会知道他是个什么样的人了——盖勒特还会喜欢他吗？

我真差劲。他喃喃地说，盖尔，我真的很差劲——他抽泣着，你还会喜欢我吗？

盖勒特解开了裤子，深红色的阴茎挺立在那儿——等你如愿以偿后我再告诉你——阿尔，现在你可以先做你想做的那件事，跪下来，宝贝儿，撅高你的屁股。

接下来的事已经远远超过了阿不思可以想象的范围，他先是跪在那儿给盖勒特口，盖勒特按着他的头，一下又一下狠狠操着他的嘴，直到他的口水都黏黏哒哒地落下来，流在盖勒特大腿上。你的脸都红了，盖勒特叹息似的说，阿尔，是我的东西太大了吗？是被我操红的吗？

不，不是！他嘟哝着抗议，这话听起来太粗俗了，操啊干啊什么的，但盖勒特好像很喜欢说这个。他感到难为情，但是又觉得这些话从盖勒特嘴里说出来有一种奇怪的迷人感。毫无疑问地，盖勒特在羞辱他，但是他却觉得很舒服。这究竟是怎么回事呢——他含着盖勒特地柱身，用力吸吮着那上面的青筋，感觉到自己的性器也变得越来越硬，越来越烫，正灼烧着他的小腹，于是他伸出手想去摸摸那儿，但是手刚刚放到那地方，盖勒特就用力地拍了他的屁股一下。

他痛得哆嗦了一下，牙齿咬到了盖勒特的性器，于是盖勒特猛地一下射出来，浓稠的精液呛进他嘴里，让他开始咳嗽。

阿尔，阿尔，你怎么这么不乖？盖勒特用戏剧性的、咏叹调似的口吻说着，他捧起阿不思的脸，让他和他对视：给我口的时候你偷偷摸自己，还把我给弄射了，你说你要怎么办？

阿不思摇着头：我不知道。

不知道吗？盖勒特笑着说，我以为你很聪明的，你是霍格沃茨最聪明的学生吧？你怎么连这个都不知道呢？

盖勒特又用力地拍了一下阿不思的屁股，现在阿不思的臀肉在火辣辣的发痛。阿尔，你得赔偿我，把你的屁股张开，让我操你。宝贝儿，转过去。

现在阿不思跪着，面对着厄里斯魔镜，而盖勒特在他身后，按着他的背让他塌下腰去，好让屁股撅的更高。阿不思忍着羞耻感朝魔镜里看，镜中的盖勒特已经在操干他了，他可以清楚地看到镜中盖勒特与他交合部位的样子：他股间的那个穴口发红，闪烁着水光，被镜中的盖勒特操出了泡沫。镜中的盖勒特在操他，一下又一下，镜中的他正享受地眯起眼来，双腿缠绕着盖勒特和他亲吻，抚摸盖勒特地乳头和阴囊。

镜子里的你是怎么被我操的，阿尔？告诉我。

是这样。阿不思低下脸，手指伸到股缝中，你把你的老二插进这里来，然后狠狠地操我，直到把我的屁股操到到处流水为止。

说完这句话阿不思打了个哆嗦，接着他明白了：你又对我用了什么魔咒？盖勒特！

一点小情趣而已。盖勒特大声笑了。你不觉得坦诚是种美德吗？阿尔？我可以按照你想要的方式——狠狠地操你。

阿不思还没来得及抗议盖勒特几次三番的捉弄，现实和镜子中的幻象就重叠了。盖勒特用手指伸入他的甬道间，挤压、揉弄，用无声咒变出一团团的润滑油剂。而他的身体变得越来越湿、越来越烫，他的屁股变成了一只多汁的贝类腔体，随着盖勒特的动作流出热的咸腥的液体。最后盖勒特插入了进去，性器和他的肠道贴合时他叫出了声。

盖尔在操他。阿不思想，他的身体前后晃动，脸贴在冰冷的镜面上。镜子里的盖尔也在操他。镜子里的盖尔对他笑，盖尔也对他笑。镜子里的他在张大嘴哭喊着，他也在张大嘴哭喊着，念着盖勒特的名字。在他被操到高潮、射精时，他听到盖勒特趴在他耳朵边说：

**我也很喜欢你，阿尔。**

 -

盖勒特·格林德沃究竟有没有喜欢过他？邓布利多对此一直不敢确定。他和盖勒特真正相处的日子不过是短暂的一个夏天。几个一起坐在山毛榉树下看书的下午，一些年轻幼稚的高谈阔论，几封书信，几个吻，几场被荷尔蒙和盖勒特的控制欲支配的性事。当然，盖勒特说过喜欢他，但盖勒特对无数人说过他喜欢他们。盖勒特一直很小心，在一切场合避免和说起“爱”这个字眼。倒是年轻的阿不思经常说出这句话。我爱你。在他们接完吻或做过爱之后阿不思会这么说，盖尔，我爱你。

那时候盖勒特用以回应他的是什么呢？邓布利多慢慢回想。是“我知道”，是堵住阿不思嘴唇的又一个吻，是抚摸他乳头、阴茎和腰身的性暗示，是躲开眼神接触，是语焉不详、兴意阑珊。我们还有的是时间呢。盖勒特喜欢说这句话，阿不思，我们现在来谈谈巫师社会的问题吧，谈一谈保密法，阿尔，谈一谈我们“更伟大的利益”，对了，还有死亡圣器。

 

在邓布利多和格林德沃的故事中，最广为人知的是1945年他们的决斗，也许还有少部分人知道在他们青年时代曾经有所交集。但是更多的秘密从来没有第三个知晓：比如他们曾经是最好的朋友， **比如在1945年的决斗之后，国际巫师法庭同意对格林德沃处以死刑，而拯救格林德沃的，是他和决斗胜利者、他的夙敌邓布利多在纽蒙迦德中的一场性爱。**

那场性爱激烈程度几乎如同另一场决斗。黑魔王被灌下削弱魔力的药，被夺去魔杖，囚禁在禁用魔法的地牢里，仍然保持着高傲态度。

现在能救你的人只有我。阿不思对手被铁链困在椅子后背上的盖勒特说。求我，盖勒特。

和我谈条件吗，阿尔？格林德沃带着讥笑称呼老朋友的昵称。你想让我怎么求你？就像当时你求我操你那样？

阿不思咬着牙，语气森然：你知道你自己害死了多少人吗？你知道因为你，整个欧洲惴惴不安，连美国都受到了影响。麻瓜社会更是被你的战争搅得一塌糊涂——格林德沃，你现在还在说这种混账话，你还有一丝自责心和自尊心吗？

我听起来真是十恶不赦啊。格林德沃又一次大声笑了。那为什么不杀死我呢？邓布利多？来杀死我，我现在没有还手之力，你只要伸出手掐住我的脖子——

就像以前我们做爱时你让我掐你的脖子，好让你高潮得更快那样，你还没忘记吧？

你闭嘴！

邓布利多大喝起来，伸出了魔杖。

哦，还有，你那时候总喜欢让我看一面蠢兮兮的镜子，那面镜子会照出我操你的样子。阿不思，其他巫师会知道吗？他们会知道他们崇拜的大英雄邓布利多其实是个喜欢被我操的荡妇，天天幻想着他自己的屁股给我操出水，操到他哭为止，他们会知道吗？阿不思？阿尔？你今天和我决斗的时候没想到这些吗？

你闭嘴！阿不思大吼着，用魔杖抵住了格林德沃的额头。但是格林德沃还在说，语速飞快，语调轻柔，仿佛在说什么情话一样。

别这么凶嘛，阿不思。我们何至于到这种地步呢——我知道你一直都爱我，因为这世界上只有我配得上你。其他人，其他人怎么配得上和你交往呢？他们庸俗、弱小、愚蠢，承认吧，阿不思，在你认识的所有人里，包括未来你会认识的人中，只有我的眼界和智慧可以和你般配。我们为什么要为那些逊于我们的人效力？你应该和我站在一边，阿尔，我们才应该是一起的。

你说，我应该和你一起？阿不思朝凳子上的格林德沃靠近。凳子上的男人脸颊凹陷、头发凌乱，只有蓝眼睛还是亮闪闪的，那眼睛和阿不思记忆中一摸一样。

是啊。阿不思——看看你四周，难道你觉得英国魔法部的那群蠢货比我更值得你引以为伙伴吗？阿尔，给我解开手铐，我们一起出去如何？去重新闯荡一番，这一次我们可以合力做出大事业。把大半辈子浪费在互相针对上，多么浪费我们的才华啊——阿尔？

阿不思没有回答，但他坐到了格林德沃的腿上，黑魔王住嘴了，他瞪大了眼睛，被眼前的情况弄得不知所措。主动权重新回到阿不思·邓布利多手中，他伸出手指，按住了格林德沃的嘴唇：

我要你回答我的问题，盖勒特·格林德沃，只要一个问题，我就可以和威森加摩求情——只有一个问题。

他停顿了一下，然后慢慢、慢慢地、一个字一个字从嘴中咬出来问道：

**你、有没有、爱过我？**

格林德沃深深地吸了一口气：在这个地方问这个恐怕不太合适吧？邓布利多先生？

阿不思的脸立刻绷了起来。他干脆利落地站起来，从口袋中掏出一个小瓶子，伸手狠狠地捏住了格林德沃的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴，然后将那瓶魔药灌进了格林德沃的嘴里。格林德沃开始剧烈地咳嗽，试图把那东西吐出来，但是收效甚微：大部分魔药已经流进了他的喉咙。

你他妈给我吃了什么？阿不思·邓布利多！

你不是很聪明吗？阿不思对格林德沃露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，你怎么会连这个都不认识呢？

随着阿不思的话音落下，格林德沃感觉到了身体的异样，他的喉咙开始像火烧一样疼痛，腹部开始发烫，与此同时，他感到脑袋晕晕乎乎、开始兴奋，而他的阴茎很快挺立起来，饱涨得快要捅破他的裤子似的。

迷情剂吗？格林德沃颤抖着嗓音问道。阿不思，你用这种手段来折磨我，你呢？你有自尊心吗？

和你一样。阿不思轻柔地说完，又冷酷地笑了：

不过，纠正一下，不是迷情剂，是伊索尔德的春药。

这一次，失去控制的是盖勒特·格林德沃。他的眼睛瞪得更大、喘着粗气，感到身体越来越难受，亟需纾解和安慰。而阿不思站在那儿，欣赏着他的手下败将脸色通红、咬牙切齿、被突如其来的情欲折磨得大汗淋漓的样子。

你现在可以求我，盖勒特。你还有机会。

格林德沃的眼睛瞪得通红，几乎要暴裂，脖子上的青筋像一条条蛇一样浮现出来：

给我解药——邓布利多，要么就杀了我。

我不会杀你。阿不思懒洋洋地说，你不值得我动第二次手。

别他妈装模作样了！

格林德沃终于吼出来。

你把我关在这里，就是为了这么羞辱我，对不对？你到底想得到什么？！

我只想听一个答案。阿不思又向格林德沃凑近，那家伙现在浑身烫的不像话，滚烫的温度通过空气扑到他的脸上。你知道问题是什么。只要你回答，我就给你解药，还会和威森加摩求情。

格林德沃闻言，又扯出了一个野兽般的笑容。

他嘶哑着嗓音回答道:知道这个问题的真相，你真的会高兴吗？阿不思？

阿不思的脸瞬间变了色，他的嘴唇因为被紧紧咬着而泛出白色，有那么一瞬间，他看起来在颤抖。

然后他冲上前去，扯住了格林德沃的袖口，他拽得用力，以至于格林德沃甚至出不上气，开始连连咳嗽起来。

你真是无耻、卑鄙、下流——阿不思眼冒怒火、声音却变得极低极轻。他凝视着格林德沃充满嘲弄的蓝眼睛几秒钟，然后侧着头、用力地咬上了格林德沃的嘴唇。

 

这场性爱如同酷刑，执刑者是阿不思·邓布利多，而盖勒特·格林德沃囿于铁链与枷锁的限制，被春药所催发的生理本能折磨为囚徒。当阿不思开始挑逗性地撩开他的衣服，用细长的手指捻弄格林德沃的乳头时，格林德沃已经完全勃起，他的声带发出奇异的呼哧声，像真正的野兽在哀嚎。他向上挺动腰身，试图用自己的性器去磨蹭阿不思的大腿，但缚在他手上的铁链让他无法如愿以偿。阿不思注意到了这个，所以他倾身坐在了格林德沃的腿上，他上下挪动，若有若无地蹭过格林德沃炽热裤裆里的阳物。这让格林德沃发出了更加急促的呼哧声，他疯狂地挣扎着，昂着头，摇晃着下巴，试图让阿不思离他更近一些。

要求我吗？盖勒特？

阿不思掰住格林德沃的脸，格林德沃的胡茬蹭着他的手心，如同一头毛发粗硬的狮子。他呼噜呼噜地干嚎着，眼睛里布满血丝，却没有说一个字。于是阿不思又一次吻了他，惩罚性的。他的舌尖舔过格林德沃的耳垂、脖颈，他从格林德沃身上滑下来，用手解开了格林德沃的裤子，于是那涨得紫红、烫得吓人的阴茎立刻弹了出来，前端分泌的粘液让那东西整个都湿漉漉的。

阿不思伸手握住了它。

我可以减轻你的痛苦，盖勒特。他用平整的指甲划了划格林德沃阴茎的马眼，又沿着上面的茎络轻柔地抚弄着，格林德沃的喘息更重了。他眯起眼睛，享受着阿不思的侍奉。这活儿阿不思不是第一次干，尽管已过去四十六年，阿不思仍然牢记那人的喜好。他用指腹蹭着那人的顶端的铃口，手掌合上揉捏格林德沃的阴囊。快感自阴茎上累积，从脊柱神经传入大脑。黑魔王不可抑制地颤抖起来，嘴里发出了隐忍的呻吟声。

阿不思撸动着格林德沃的阴茎，脸上的表情却十分平静，仿佛他在照料某种植物似的。他观察着格林德沃的胸脯起伏越来越剧烈，知道那动作的意味，于是他低头，将那阴茎纳入口中。

 

TBC

 


End file.
